Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 29: The break-in
Mumble and his friends climbed the stairs to his room, where they found the door wide open with a small note on the bed, which Winter was the first to find. He saw a symbol on the top of the paper. It was the crest of the Wolfsworth family, he recognised this due to seeing it on all of the machines. He gave the note to Mumble, who read it aloud to the group. Hello, Mumble. If you are reading this then you will know that I have your friend Gloria as my prisoner. I ask that you bring Moriarty's microchips to the main glacier at sunrise, and if you do this you can have your friend back alive and unharmed. However, if you fail to do this, my minions shall hunt you down and bring you to me, where I will kill Gloria and you. This is my final offer. Sincerely, Chrysta Wolfsworth "Oh, Chrysta. What have you done?" Mumble said under his breath. "What do we do, Mumble?" Johnny asked. "Well, isn't it obvious?" Fantine said. "We're not gonna do it" "But what about your friend?" Moriarty asked. "She's not exactly our friend anymore. She's kind of a jerk now" Barry responded. Moriarty looked at Winter for answers, to which he simply responded "yeah, I don't get it either" "No" Mumble said. "I got Gloria into this mess. And I'll get her out of it." "Mumble, you can't just walk into Wolfsworth Industries. We'll be killed on sight by her guards" Barry protested. "Which is why we're going to need a plan. There's a secret passage somewhere into the glacier." "Well yeah, but only a few penguins know where it is" Johnny said. "One" Mumble responded. "Only one penguin knows where it is." Later... "What do you guys want?" Katniss asked when they approached her. "The secret passage into Wolfsworth Industries. You know where it is" Mumble said. "So what" "Chrysta has Gloria, and she's gonna kill her at sunrise unless we give her what she wants." "You need me to help you save Gloria? Well, you really wasted your time coming here, Mumble. I stopped being her friend a long time ago. Go get help from someone else. There's nothing you can give me that'll make me help you." "I'll let you punch Gloria" Mumble said, before Katniss shot an annoyed glare at him, to which he continued with "twice." "Okay, when do we start?" "We just did." Later... The entire group, including Katniss and Moriarty, were seated at a table, discussing the plan that Katniss had helped Mumble and Winter figure out. "Okay, so, how do we get to this passage. Chrysta's guards are all over the place" Moriarty pointed out. "We create a diversion" Katniss said. "And here's what it's gonna be." FLASH-FORWARD Chrysta's guards stood watch in the main hall as Mumble and his friends hid behind a pillar. If even one guard saw them, the plan would fail. FLASHBACK "Wait, so, if we're all behind the pillar, who's gonna distract the guards" Fantine asked. "Well" Katniss answered. "I was able to get a favour from some friends of mine." FLASH-FORWARD Suddenly, Seymour and Petey ran up to the guards and started throwing snowballs at them, provoking all the guards to chase the two boys out of the room, allowing the others to enter the door. "Yoo Hoo, big summer blowout" Petey yelled to get the guards' attention. FLASHBACK "Okay, that's step one, what's next?" Johnny asked. "Then, we go to the passage way. And that's when diversion number two comes into action." FLASH-FORWARD As they waited for the other guards to pass them, Professor Corningstone walked up to the guards and asked them for directions to her "new" office. With the guards distracted, the group crept past quietly, with the Professor smiling at them when it was safe to pass. FLASHBACK "Okay" Johnny said. "So Katniss, do you mind telling us where this secret passage is, then" "I'll explain it on the job" was Katniss' excuse. FLASH-FORWARD When they entered the room, Johnny, Winter and Moriarty left the group, while Fantine, Barry and Katniss accompanied Mumble in getting onto a block of ice that they pushed down the slope. Mumble was slightly scared of heights like this, especially with several guards following them down the mountain. When suddenly another block of ice crashed into the guards from behind, ridden by Johnny, Moriarty and Winter. After they had subdued the enemy, the three of them joined the others on the ice block that Katniss was steering as it reached towards the bottom of the slope. "Katniss, we're nearly at the bottom. We're gonna crash" Mumble said. "Yeah! I know!" Katniss said confidently. As they reached the bottom, Johnny saw a small tunnel. Clearly the secret passage. He asked "Katniss. We're not going to fit!" To this, Katniss simply responded "if it were easy, everyone would do it!" They got closer and closer, until finally they only just scraped the diameter of the circular tunnel, travelling through the pipe to their destination, at which Katniss got up and said "ta da!" FLASHBACK "Well" Moriarty said. "Your plan seems to be very in order." "Yeah" Mumble responded. "Now. How do we save Gloria?" Next chapter: The battle Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions